metalslugfandomcom-20200223-history
Toschka Dalanue
The Toschka Dalanue is the second boss of Metal Slug 4. Background This armed tower was created by the Amadeus Syndicate to serve as a vigilance spot and a barrier against anyone foolish enough to cross its path. Gameplay The Toschka Dalanue is composed of five segments, with Sector 5 at the bottom and Sector 1 at the top, operated by a fake Allen O'Neil. When a floor is destroyed, the floors above replace the destroyed one. # Sector 5 periodically fires shots from two horizontal cannons with same sprites as Shoe & Karn. # Sector 4 is manned with four rebel bazooka soldiers. One soldier comes out at a time to attack the player. When Sector 4 is at the bottom floor, it shoots out a rocket to the left of the screen. # Sector 3 has two cannons based on those of the Huge Hermit. These fireballs follow trajectory paths downwards, and upon contact, the player burns to death. # Sector 2 is manned with a rifleman and a bazooka soldier. # Sector 1 is armed by Allen O'Neil. The main cannon periodically shoots a heavy shell at a player, while bombs are shot from the three parachute bomb launchers towards the top of the screen. These bombs, equipped with parachutes, descend from the top of the screen, exploding upon contact with a player. These bombs can be destroyed with weapons, and parachutes can be destroyed with melee attack. During the battle, a box containing a special weapon is periodically dropped from the top of the screen. The special weapon may be a Heavy Machine Gun, Rocket Launcher, or Iron Lizard. Variants In Other Games Metal Slug Defense The Toschka Dalanue appears as a playable unit in the 1.43.0 update. Here, the Toschka Danalue appears with only Sectors 1 and 2 due to screen size-related issues. The tower is built by a Miner who, alongside the M-3 Rocket Launch Support Van, has the slowest building time in the game. As it has no Special Attack, the tower attacks with everything: its parachute missiles, both bazooka and rifleman Rebel soldiers, and two shots of the tower's cannon at differing angles. Metal Slug Attack The Toschka Dalanue returns alongside two new variants, yet all three versions are deployed with Sections 1 and 2. Although the entire tower is seen in the "Destroy the Tower" Extra Ops, Yoshino knocks down the first three sections with her hammer. The Toschka Dalanue this time acts like the Assy Nero where the tower moves off-screen and drops down at the nearest enemy unit. Trivia * This is the first time Allen appears as a boss enemy instead of his usual mid-boss status. * A strange oddity: when the tower first appears, there are palm trees in the background. After everyone lands on the battle arena, the area is now located on an open plain with no trees in sight. * At the beginning of the battle, when Sectors 4 and 5 are at the bottom floor, Sector 3 above Sector 4 can still be damaged and destroyed while being partially out of the screen. When Sector 3 is completely destroyed, its sprite remains, but the score stops increasing even while the players keep "damaging" it. *Like all Metal Slug 4 bosses, it was made using old sprites from previous Metal Slug games: Gallery File:Toschka Dalanue.png|Toschka Dalanue in Metal Slug 4 File:Toschka_Dalanue_Sector_1.jpg|Sector 1, operated by Allen O'neil Toschka_Dalanue_II_MSA_Idle.gif|Toschka Dalanue II in Metal Slug Attack. Toschka Dalanue II Idle.png